


Но смотрит она на тебя

by alba_longa, fandomfemslash2017, sige_vic



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Possession, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba_longa/pseuds/alba_longa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfemslash2017/pseuds/fandomfemslash2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: "— Просто у меня хороший день, — многообещающе произносит Эрин. Странно, ну да ладно. Внутри у Джиллиан становится светло и жарко, словно солнечные лучи пробиваются сквозь ее сердце. Ей не нужно искать причину: Эрин накрыла ее руку. Непринужденно. Словно так и надо.— Расскажи мне о новом прототипе, — просит Эрин, и Джиллиан открывает рот".





	Но смотрит она на тебя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [but she's looking at you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180566) by [Lizzen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzen/pseuds/Lizzen). 
  * A translation of [but she's looking at you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180566) by [Lizzen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzen/pseuds/Lizzen). 



Когда наступает Хеллоуин, когда уже слишком поздно, они все слышат, как гаечный ключ с грохотом падает на бетонный пол, ударяясь несколько раз. Затем становится тихо.  
  
***  
  
— В общем, я работаю над новым прототипом, — говорит Джиллиан. — Небольшое изменение полярности в переднем реакторе, и мы получим искомое равновесие.  
  
— Ты так тут все подорвешь, Хольц.  
  
— Да запросто.  
  
— Ну, — Пэтти поднимает бокал, — через неделю Хеллоуин. Учитывая то, что я сейчас вычитала, может, именно это нам и надо.  
  
Джиллиан в ответ салютует стаканом, потому что так принято.  
  
И улыбается, потому что счастлива и потому что Эрин сидит рядом и тоже улыбается.  
  
— Ты сегодня много смеешься, — говорит она Эрин, потому что это правда и к тому же приятно.  
  
— Серьезно? — отвечает Эрин и, словно в задумчивости, медленно проводит языком по губам. Затем улыбка появляется и в ее взгляде. В глазах светится радость – такая заразительная, что передается и Джиллиан. Будь на месте Эрин любая другая девушка, Джиллиан решила бы, что ей сегодня дадут. Элементарная математика.  
  
Но с Эрин так нельзя. Вот раньше, когда Эбби ненавидела Эрин, Джиллиан запросто могла соблазнить красотку, которая все испортила. Но теперь Эбби снова любит ее как сестру, и Джиллиан должна относиться к Эрин так же. Они как сестры. Которые не целуются в баре на глазах у своих друзей.  
  
— Просто у меня хороший день, — многообещающе произносит Эрин. Странно, ну да ладно. Внутри у Джиллиан становится светло и жарко, словно солнечные лучи пробиваются сквозь ее сердце. Ей не нужно искать причину: Эрин накрыла ее руку. Непринужденно. Словно так и надо.  
  
— Расскажи мне о новом прототипе, — просит Эрин, и Джиллиан открывает рот.  
  
***  
  
Ранним утром Джиллиан, как обычно, что-то паяет, когда приходит несколько сообщений от Эбби.  
  
Эбби: **Эрин молодчина**  
Эбби: **Собираемся в Принстон**  
Эбби: **Поищем информацию про Зуула**  
Эбби: **И про какого-то там Гозера**  
Эбби: **Думаю, вернемся через пару дней**  
  
Она отвечает: **Эрин тоже?**  
  
Эбби: **Мы с Пэтти**  
Эбби: **Не подорви лабораторию**  
Эбби: **Люблю тебя**  
  
В ответ она шлет кучу смайликов и возвращается к работе, подмигивая прототипу.  
  
— Только ты и я, малыш.  
  
Он жужжит, как и должен, низко и глубоко.  
  
***  
  
Дело движется вперед медленно, но верно. Джиллиан не отвлекается на еду, игнорирует входящие сообщения и топот Кевина внизу. Она впервые конструирует столь сложное устройство, способное изменить ход игры, и не может дождаться того момента, когда увидит выражения их лиц. Когда они поймут, как оно работает и на что способно.  
  
— Привет, Джиллиан, — говорит Эрин.  
  
Джиллиан подпрыгивает от неожиданности. Она и не заметила, как та пришла.  
  
Эрин непринужденно улыбается:  
  
— У тебя руки трясутся.  
  
Она держит кофе и сэндвич.  
  
— Боже, люблю тебя, — говорит Джиллиан, — поставь здесь.  
  
— Ну уж нет, посмотрю, как ты его съешь.  
  
Джиллиан поднимает брови, но откладывает гаечный ключ.  
  
Сэндвич оказывается лучше всех, что она пробовала: все виды соленых деликатесов с авокадо. Джиллиан жует и рассказывает, Эрин сидит рядом и слушает, слегка наклонив голову.  
  
Это приятно, очень приятно, когда тебя по-настоящему слушают. Нереально приятно.  
  
Наконец Эрин произносит:  
  
— Вижу, ты совсем не спишь.  
  
Джиллиан теряется. Доктор Горин частенько так говорила.  
  
— Нуууу…  
  
Эрин качает головой.  
  
— Так что пошли в постель.  
  
У Джиллиан вертятся на языке где-то семь с половиной подходящих ответов, но на выходе получается только «э-э».  
  
На лице Эрин мелькает намек на торжество.  
  
— Чтобы спать, — добавляет она, а затем осторожно берет Джиллиан за руку, переворачивает ладонь и проводит по ней пальцем. — Ты же наше ключевое звено, Джиллиан. Надо восстановить силы.  
  
И подмигивает.  
  
Ни один дюйм ее тела не желает спать, ни одна частичка не чувствует даже малейшей усталости, но Джиллиан отвечает:  
  
— Я люблю спать.  
  
Эрин пристально на нее смотрит — достаточно долго, чтобы Джиллиан заметила, а затем улыбается.  
  
— Иди уже, я тут приберусь.  
  
***  
  
Проснувшись от мертвого сна, Джиллиан обнаруживает в спальне Эрин с пакетом из Старбакса.  
  
— Завтрак и лишняя пара рук?  
  
— Нам надо пожениться, — бормочет Джиллиан. Она еще только пытается сесть, но уже тянется за кофе.  
  
— Ага, непременно в июне, с пафосом.  
  
— Черт, а я хотела завтра.  
  
Когда Эрин смеется, Джиллиан смеется тоже.  
  
Утром они работают над индукционной рамкой, днем над реактором. Все настолько проще, когда тебе помогают. Обычно подобным занималась Эбби, и Эрин слегка неуклюжа, но все равно это очень мило. Приятная перемена.  
  
И Эрин просто такая. Она такая…  
  
Джиллиан избегает думать об этом. Так безопаснее.  
  
***  
  
Ближе к вечеру ее телефон жужжит.  
  
Эбби: **Пэтти в исследовательском раю**  
Эбби: **А я прямо сейчас на супных небесах**  
Эбби: **Как Эрин? Что-то она мне не отвечает**  
Эбби: **У вас там все хорошо?**  
  
Джиллиан набирает ответ: **Эрин отлично, помогает тут**  
  
Эбби: **хорошо**  
Эбби: **скучаю**  
Эбби: **в воскресенье вернемся**  
Эбби: **скажи Эрин чтобы написала мне**  
  
***  
  
Она заказывает еду, Эрин вытаскивает откуда-то бутылку шардоне, и они устраивают себе королевский ужин. В пожарной части тихо, Кевин уже ушел домой. Эрин обычно уходит около восьми вечера, но уже полдевятого, а она наливает бокал Джиллиан до краев и никуда не собирается.  
  
Джиллиан обычно не пьет вино, оно одурманивает и развязывает язык, но этим вечером она опустошает уже второй бокал. Она надеется, что не глотает слова, когда говорит, а говорит она много. Эрин сегодня полна вопросов.  
  
Вопросы про Жизнь До Эбби, доктора Горин и протонные рюкзаки. Куда, по ее мнению, заведет их всех охота на призраков. Вопросы про новые идеи – и следующие, и те, что за ними.  
  
Возможно, Джиллиан раньше никогда не говорила о себе столько за один вечер. Но глаза Эрин такие красивые, а вино такое вкусное. Ей тепло и хорошо, как во сне.  
  
— Джиллиан, а что ты чувствуешь, когда уничтожаешь призрака? — спрашивает Эрин. Она сидит очень близко, но Джиллиан не замечает, насколько, пока Эрин не наклоняется к ней. — Расскажи, мне любопытно.  
  
Мысли проносятся в ее голове. Мысли о том, каково это — испепелять, сжигать, побеждать. А еще куча чувств, связанных с этими мыслями. В конце концов, выдумывать новые пути, методы и устройства уничтожения — ее работа.  
  
Она немного красная от вина, близости и вопросов. Так много хочется рассказать. Столько вариантов ответа. Но Эрин пристально на нее смотрит, часто и неглубоко дышит, а в глазах ее голод.  
  
Джиллиан открывает рот и произносит:  
  
— Это приятно.  
  
Уголки губ Эрин чуток поднимаются.  
  
— Это приятно, — повторяет она.  
  
Джиллиан проводит языком по нижней губе.  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Итак, — Эрин берет ее руки в свои, переплетая пальцы, — что бы ты подумала, если бы я тебя сейчас поцеловала?  
  
Элементарная математика превращается в высшую, но да пошло оно все нахрен, когда в нескольких дюймах от тебя красивая женщина. Джиллиан не медлит и не раздумывает, она просто действует. Других вариантов нет.  
  
***  
  
На часах 7:32, и Джиллиан бездумно ковыряется в железках, потому что ее разум где-то далеко. Она думает о затейливых движениях, на которые способны пальцы. Энергия кипит в крови, но все тело ноет…  
  
_…Эрин раздвигает ее ноги, медленно и осторожно ласкает языком, выдерживая время. Это невыносимо и сладко одновременно. Джиллиан предпочитает быстро и жестко, но ради Эрин она готова на все. Вероятно, это только на один раз, рассуждает Джиллиан, но все хорошо, все нормально. Все замечательно. Она тихо вздыхает в момент оргазма. Язык Эрин внутри, ее собственные кулаки стиснуты, а руки широко раскинуты, и о боже…_  
  
…Действуя на автомате, она идет рыться в мусорных контейнерах и возвращается со странным набором полихлорвиниловых труб, которые проще было бы купить в магазине.  
  
Действуя на автомате, она едва не ломает один из протонных рюкзаков во время ежедневного техобслуживания.  
  
Действуя на автомате, она раскрашивает прототип вместо добавления нового функционала.  
  
Она…  
  
_…И все происходит снова. Эрин прижата к дверям, руки скрещены на груди, а голова откинута назад. «Привет» — это все, что она успевает сказать, прежде чем Джиллиан начинает трахать ее у стены. Пальцы двигаются быстро и яростно, безостановочно и ритмично, надавливают, достигая цели. Эрин кричит. Джиллиан хочет слышать этот звук снова и снова, и двигается еще, хотя она уже устала, и…_  
  
…Джиллиан в постели, насытившаяся, удовлетворенная, слегка пьяная от секса, получает первое сообщение.  
  
Эбби: **Эрин не кажется тебе странной?**  
  
Эрин обнимает ее всем телом, плотно прижимаясь руками и ногами, и, судя по дыханию, крепко спит. Джиллиан быстро набирает ответ.  
  
**Нет** , печатает она, **Вовсе нет. А тебе кажется?**  
  
Эбби: **Чуток**  
Эбби: **Но и ты немного странная**  
  
Сердце бьется учащенно, когда она печатает **За это ты меня и любишь**  
  
Эбби: **Черт, точно…**  
  
_…И все повторяется. Эрин проводит пальцем вокруг запястья Джиллиан, а потом сжимает его. Много, много позже Джиллиан стоит на всех четырех, а Эрин сзади трахает ее тремя пальцами, другой рукой выкручивая сосок. Джиллиан выпадает из реальности, когда кончает, и чувствует себя только что открытой бутылкой шампанского – полной пузырьков и обещаний, и…_  
  
***  
  
Позднее утро воскресенья. Джиллиан, пошатываясь, выходит из своей спальни в пожарной части и бредет к прототипу. Он горячий, где должен быть холодным, и наоборот. И высокочастотно гудит.  
  
— На помощь, — шепчет она, пока не замечает, что Эрин громко сопит, раскинув руки и ноги. Джиллиан трясет ее дрожащими руками:  
  
— Ты мне нужна.  
  
Эрин переворачивается во сне и хнычет:  
  
— Еще пять минут.  
  
Но это ровно на пять минут больше, чем есть у Джиллиан.  
  
Она выпрямляется и бежит обратно.  
  
Вот как все кончается: прототип не взрывается, не уничтожает квартал, не дергает Джиллиан током, пока она держит его; коротким замыканием, не взрывом, но всхлипом*.  
  
— Уф, — произносит она, припоминая расчеты и план реализации, количество стали и алюминия, схему электропроводки и весь процесс в целом. Ничего, ничего не кажется неправильным, но может быть… может быть…  
  
В душу закрадывается сомнение, и она сожалеет, ох, как она сожалеет.  
  
— Эрин, я весь день буду в лаборатории, — говорит она через плечо, надеясь, что Эрин ее услышит. Что-то похожее на раздражение скребется в сердце, но Джиллиан так привыкла к разочарованиям, что это ерунда.  
  
Ближе к ланчу Эрин объявляется вновь.  
  
— Сколько времени тебе потребуется, чтобы его починить? — спрашивает она.  
  
— Может, двое суток. Не уверена.  
  
Все ее тело ломает.  
  
Эрин перекатывается с носка на пятку  
  
— Я могу чем-то помочь?  
  
— Не-а, — отвечает Джиллиан.  
  
***  
  
После этого Эрин исчезает.  
  
***  
  
— Тут воняет, словно кто-то умер, — говорит Пэтти, но тут же солнечно улыбается. Джиллиан глубоко внутри ощущает что-то вроде облегчения просто потому, что они дома.  
  
— Я воскресила его из мертвых.  
  
— Это меня не успокаивает, Хольцман.  
  
Эбби вторгается в ее личное пространство, чтобы обнять.  
  
— Соскучилась по обнимашкам с Джилли, — произносит она. — Жаль, что так вышло с прототипом. Я могу чем-то помочь?  
  
— Ты — да, — отвечает Джиллиан.  
  
Пэтти оглядывается.  
  
— А где Эрин?  
  
Джиллиан быстро поднимает взгляд. Слишком быстро. Глаза Эбби едва заметно суживаются. Затем Джиллиан пожимает плечами и отворачивается к прототипу, задумываясь, как она переживет еще одну ночь на ногах, когда уже настолько устала.  
  
В ее постели будет в два раза холоднее.  
  
***  
  
— Здорово, что вся компашка в сборе, — довольно произносит Эрин на следующее утро. Сегодня Хеллоуин, и Эбби по-сестрински толкает ее плечом. Они склонились над заметками Пэтти о Гозер и ее прихвостнях. Эрин подчеркивает важные места ручкой и признательно хмыкает.  
  
У Джиллиан от недостатка сна и отсутствия надежды замедленный пульс. Ничего не складывается — словно что-то сместилось буквально на пару градусов.  
  
— Хольци, — говорит Пэтти, подвигаясь к ней. — Ты в порядке?  
  
Она хочет сказать «да», но едва слышно шепчет:  
  
— Нет.  
  
Ее внимание сфокусировано на Эрин.  
  
Эрин наклоняет голову, словно прислушиваясь ко всему происходящему. Затем она улыбается, потому что Эрин теперь все время улыбается, и это неправильно, это просто неправильно. Все неправильно. Но тут мимолетный взгляд Эбби превращается в пристальный, и Джиллиан заставляет себя изобразить радость.  
  
Эбби говорит, не отводя глаз:  
  
— Кстати, о компашках. Эрин, помнишь, как мы с тобой подшутили над тем тромбонистом?  
  
Рассмеявшись, Эрин отвечает:  
  
— Джонатан. Шкафчик 4330. Помню.  
  
Здесь Эбби разворачивается и непринужденно, слишком непринужденно смотрит на Эрин:  
  
— Ты же всегда говоришь пару грубых слов, когда его вспоминаешь.  
  
— Правда? — без запинки отвечает Эрин. — Ммм, может, подобрела с возрастом.  
  
Джиллиан слегка выпрямляется и берет Пэтти за руку.  
  
— Что-то с тобой не так, — прямо говорит Эбби, и Джиллиан чувствует, как Пэтти передергивает. — И что-то не так с Джиллиан.  
  
Теперь все на нее смотрят. Глаза Эрин какие-то необычные, странные. Они почти алые по цвету, и… и… тут фигура Эрин внезапно начинает мерцать голубым и фиолетовым.  
  
Гаечный ключ с грохотом падает на бетонный пол, ударяясь несколько раз. Затем становится тихо. Джиллиан стоит, затаив дыхание и не обращая внимания на упавший инструмент и внезапную пустоту в руках.  
  
Эрин, — точнее, _не Эрин_ , — поднимает руку ко лбу, салютуя. Эрин совершенно точно не способна на такое выражение лица.  
  
— Все равно я устала от этого фарса, — говорит оно нечеловеческим, но однозначно женским голосом. — Ну, привет, _охотницы_.  
  
Вокруг Эрин возникает, а затем обретает форму сверкающий ореол. Он похож на женщину и очень, очень яркий. И смеется.  
  
Женщина-призрак хорошо одета: что-то шелкообразное окутывает призрачный силуэт, сглаживая его в полупрозрачную дымку. Угловатое лицо и красные глаза. Джиллиан медленно вдыхает. Она крепко держится на ногах, но где-то в глубине живота теплится неуверенность.  
  
Говоря откровенно, Джиллиан испытывает облегчение из-за того, что это женщина. Не мужчина, не дракон и не кое-что похуже. Это не поможет и ничего не исправит, но хорошо, что это женщина.  
  
Эбби быстра, она успевает подхватить Эрин, прежде чем та рухнула на пол. Но Пэтти все еще словно статуя, руки сжаты в кулаки. Наконец она прочищает горло:  
  
— Зуул.  
  
Нематериальная сущность издает резкий смешок:  
  
— Спасибо за исследования, Патрисия. Очень помогло.  
  
Джиллиан полностью хладнокровна:  
  
— Я тоже была полезной?  
  
Зуул поворачивается к ней.  
  
— Без тебя ничего бы не вышло. Жаль, Эрин не сможет вспомнить, какая ты вкусная.  
  
Эбби что-то произносит, но у Джиллиан в ушах сейчас только белый шум. Ее руки лихорадочно двигаются в поисках антипризрачной гранаты, припрятанной под столом, но ничего не могут найти.  
  
На губах фантома возникает легкая улыбка:  
  
— Расскажи мне еще раз, Джиллиан, каково это — уничтожать привидение.  
  
Джиллиан сглатывает.  
  
— Это приятно, не так ли? — насмехается Зуул. — Ну, сейчас мне _очень приятно_.  
  
— Я отправлю тебя в ад, — шепчет Джиллиан и верит в это всеми фибрами души.  
  
— Не сегодня. Не завтра. И не послезавтра, — отвечает та. — Еще увидимся.  
  
С этими словами ее словно уносит ветром в открытое окно.  
  
Они стоят молча, только какофония звуков с улицы наполняет комнату.  
  
Затем она слышит, как Эрин, лежащая в руках Эбби, тихо произносит:  
  
— Что… что случилось?  
  
Много чего нужно сделать, много чего рассказать, но кое-что другое внезапно всплывает у Джиллиан в голове: их протонные рюкзаки.  
  
***  
  
Рюкзаки не работают, а прототип Джиллиан на той же стадии, что и много часов назад. Какой-то суперпризрак может уничтожить Манхеттен, а то и все человечество. Несмотря на километры записей, Пэтти не уверена на сто процентов.  
  
Из них всех только у Эрин не дрожат руки. Она ничего не помнит и полна энергии, словно проспала целую неделю. Хотя, как предполагает Джиллиан, кое-что у нее должно ныть от боли. Зуул не была… они не были нежны субботним вечером.  
  
Но с этим можно разобраться и потом, сейчас главная задача — спасти мир.  
  
Но, прежде чем она приступает к работе, ее выворачивает наизнанку в мусорную корзину.  
  
***  
  
Работа с электроникой требует высокого уровня концентрации, но Джиллиан не может сосредоточиться. Она напевает про себя, включает музыку, пытается танцевать и отчаянно вздыхает. Хлопает себя по лицу и пьет кофе. Таращится в пространство, а затем берется за работу.  
  
Через час холодные пальцы пробегают по ее шее. Она слегка подается назад — приятно.  
  
— Ну, как? — говорит Эрин, и Джиллиан хочется вылезти из кожи. Стоять прямо, отвернуться — она находит способы держаться, внимание становится острым, словно нож.  
  
— Привет, — говорит она. — Извини. Привет.  
  
Эрин прикусывает губу:  
  
— Привет.  
  
У Джиллиан не меньше сотни вариантов того, что можно сказать, но получается лишь:  
  
— Ну, я чего-то нервничаю чуток.  
  
На лице Эрин мелькает уязвимость, но быстро сменяется решительностью.  
  
— Мы справимся.  
  
Джиллиан тянется вперед, собираясь взять Эрин за руку, но в последний момент вместо этого кивает, а потом медленно поднимает голову и смотрит Эрин в лицо.  
  
— Давай, Хольцман, нам нужна твоя игра на пять с плюсом, — Эрин начинает улыбаться, и эта улыбка такая настоящая, такая дружеская, такая привычная. Улыбка, которую Джиллиан не видела целую неделю.  
  
Она думает:  
  
«Какой же я была дурой, какой дурой».  
  
Вслух она произносит:  
  
— Откуда в тебе сейчас столько смелости?  
  
Улыбку Эрин словно смывает с лица.  
  
— Просто нет других вариантов.  
  
***  
  
Хеллоуин проходит тихо, слишком тихо. Если где и есть призраки, то только из простыней. Телефон Кевина молчит, в новостях никаких сенсаций, ничего ужасного не происходит. Пэтти раздраженно вздыхает и возвращается к чтению, к заметкам, которые Зуул подчеркнула ручкой тем утром, пытаясь раскопать информацию.  
  
— Где-то должен быть портал, причем недалеко, — говорит она экрану ноутбука, словно ожидая, что он ей ответит.  
  
Каждую лишнюю секунду Джиллиан использует с умом, пытаясь вернуть их в игру. Тихий вечер понедельника ей только на руку.  
  
После полуночи Эбби ставит перед ней контейнер с горячим супом и кладет рядом пластиковую ложку. Выражение ее лица непреклонно, так что Джиллиан сдается и немедленно принимается за еду.  
  
Эбби наблюдает, ее лицо слегка бледновато.  
  
— Так что, дела чуть-чуть… сдвинулись?  
  
Джиллиан не поднимает взгляд:  
  
— Более чем чуть-чуть.  
  
— Ты не виновата, — без колебаний говорит Эбби.  
  
Джиллиан ничего не отвечает — главным образом потому, что слишком устала, выбилась из сил. А еще потому, что запихивание в себя пельменей гораздо важнее разговоров об Этом.  
  
— Эрин поймет, что ты не виновата.  
  
Внутри нее что-то хрупкое напрягается и почти ломается, когда в углу происходит шевеление, и вот уже Пэтти вскакивает и кричит во весь голос:  
  
— Девчонки! Девчонки! Я долбаный гений, я все поняла!  
  
***  
  
Орудия, сделанные из чего попало, подготовлены к битве, и расследование Пэтти приводит их на крышу дома номер пятьдесят пять по улице Централ-Парк-Уэст. План у них совсем простой, нужно только, чтобы Джиллиан делала свою работу и не теряла голову.  
  
На крыше обнаруживается что-то вроде алтаря — и Зуул чинно над ним парит. Рядом с ней тяжело дышит пес — вылитый цербер.  
  
Зуул машет в их сторону призрачной рукой.  
  
— Девочки, вы опоздали.  
  
Эбби без колебаний стреляет. Протонная струя блестит, вырываясь из поврежденного оружия. Зуул слегка шипит, как при коротком замыкании, но тут же восстанавливается.  
  
— Миленько.  
  
Охотницы выпрямляются и крепче сжимают оружие.  
  
— Рада, что вы пришли. Увидите, как Она возродится, — говорит Зуул. — Мне нужен сосуд для открытия портала, и моему приятелю тоже. — Она ласково похлопывает цербера полупрозрачной рукой. — А вы мне как раз принесли четыре на выбор. Полный восторг. Сыграем в камень-ножницы-бумагу?  
  
Тело предает Джиллиан, ноги слабеют, и она почти спотыкается. Все ее чувства — а их так много, что и не сосчитаешь, — сейчас притуплены страхом и отвращением.  
  
Интересно, каково Эрин смотреть на все это и слушать слова Зуул? Джиллиан поворачивается и видит лицо Эрин: яростное и бесстрашное, и именно это придает ей сил.  
  
Она чувствует, как в ней поднимается волна холодной ярости, выставляет вперед ногу и двигается к призраку.  
  
Зуул поворачивает голову и одаривает Джиллиан холодным взглядом.  
  
— Не зли меня, детка. Не хотелось бы тебя потерять.  
  
— Нельзя потерять то, что не имеешь, — ядовито отвечает Джиллиан.  
  
Призрак подлетает ближе, и нос Джиллиан заполняет острый запах ионизации.  
  
— Твое тело принадлежало мне. И может стать моим снова.  
  
Джиллиан намеренно не отводит взгляд, пристально глядя на призрака. Колени больше не подгибаются, она вся вытянута, как струна.  
  
— Ну так подойди и возьми.  
  
Зуул придвигается вплотную — лицо ее бесплотно и чудовищно.  
  
— Я победила. Смиритесь с неизбежностью и погрузитесь в бездну отчаяния.  
  
— Конечно, тебе бы это понравилось. — Джиллиан с вызовом делает еще один шаг.  
  
— Бедная одинокая Джиллиан, думает, что она героиня. Думает, что найдет искупление в дуле оружия, которое еле работает. Ты неудачница. Ты продемонстрировала свою слабость. — Зуул смеется, и смех ее звучит резко и пронзительно. — Да, и теперь-то ты уже никогда не прикоснешься к этим губам. Уверена — она даже не может заставить себя взглянуть на тебя после всего, что ты сделала.  
  
Джиллиан, не обращая внимания на дрожь, что пронзает тело, двигается ближе к Зуул. Та склоняется к ней.  
  
— А давай так — что, если я завладею твоим телом? Заберусь внутрь твоего большого умного мозга и немножко поиграю? Обещаю — ты снова ее получишь. — Она медленно оглядывает Джиллиан, прежде чем вновь поднять глаза. — И снова. Навсегда.  
  
— Я…  
  
Зуул шипит и поднимает руку, не давая продолжить.  
  
— Мы обе знаем, как сильно ты ее хочешь, каково это для тебя — быть с ней рядом. Я давно за тобой наблюдала. Твое желание черной рекой течет по венам. Давай же, Джиллиан — мы можем отлично повеселиться.  
  
— Ты права, — соглашается Джиллиан. Словно стесняясь, она опускает взгляд — и видит прямо за полупрозрачной фигурой Зуул сапоги. В груди разливается тепло — она не испытывала этого ощущения уже несколько дней. Почти незаметная улыбка переходит в жестокий оскал. — Я действительно считаю себя героиней.  
  
И добавляет:  
  
— Жарь, Пэтти!  
  
В воздухе появляется запах огня и смерти.  
  
— Вот незадача, сучка, — говорит Пэтти, — ты трахалась не с той Охотницей. — И она вскидывает старый протонный рюкзак, к которому изолентой примотано что-то вроде огнемета. — Это я знаю, что может тебя убить.  
  
Зуул открывает было рот, но Пэтти стреляет с близкого расстояния — из ее оружия вылетает желто-рыжая вспышка огня и света.  
  
Джиллиан падает на пол, но не опускает взгляд. Она хочет наблюдать каждую секунду происходящего. Наука и паранормальное сливаются в две струи света, образуя особый коктейль, который она приготовила из исследований, интуиции и гнева, что переполняет ее до краев.  
  
Вопль Зуул разносится по воздуху.  
  
Уничтожение привидений похоже на фейерверк. Процесс зачастую кажется Джиллиан красивым: световое шоу как награда за успешную работу. Но Зуул распадается на пепел и горящую кислоту. Джиллиан торопливо отползает подальше. Пэтти переводит прицел, и вот уже цербер издает последнее завывание, после чего присоединяется к Зуул в кучке жженого пепла на оскверненном бетоне. Запах ужасно резкий, чуть ли не токсичный.  
  
Джиллиан медленно дышит и смотрит, уставившись в одну точку, пока не обнаруживает перед собой ладонь. Она поднимает взгляд и видит застывшее лицо Эрин. Ей приходится собрать в кулак всю свою храбрость, чтобы ухватиться за протянутую руку.  
  
***  
  
Она убирает прототип на полку и тут же начинает работать над предохранительной системой, чтобы подобное больше не случилось. Ни с ее подругами, ни с Кевином. Никогда. У них появляются кулоны, которые не дают призракам овладеть телом; внизу, в подвале, спрятаны резервные рюкзаки, повсюду рассованы тайные реакторы и гранаты, в карманах и кошельках лежат протонные дротики, а в двери и окна вмонтированы сканеры, отслеживающие призраков.  
  
Она почти не спит. Сон не идет к ней в постели, полной воспоминаний.  
  
***  
  
— Хольц, — окликает ее Эрин, и Джиллиан подскакивает — она не заметила, как Эрин вошла. Ощущение дежа вю скручивает ее внутренности в узел, и указательные пальцы начинают дрожать.  
  
— Да?  
  
Ей удается удержаться и не сплести нервно пальцы — вместо этого она касается волос и закручивает на палец локон.  
  
Эрин кажется взволнованной. Ее порозовевшие щеки в любой другой вселенной выглядели бы привлекательно, но здесь и сейчас они пугают Джиллиан. Она боится — а Джиллиан вообще мало чего боится, — что разговор им предстоит неприятный.  
  
— Я хочу поговорить.  
  
Ее словно резко запускают полет с резкой, жесткой турбулентностью. В любой момент она может свалиться с неба. Конечности начинают трястись мелкой дрожью. Джиллиан какое-то мгновение молча смотрит на Эрин, потом выдает:  
  
— Эмм…  
  
— Так мы…  
  
— Трахались. Много раз, — выпаливает Джиллиан, потому что подслащивать пилюлю — это для младенцев.  
  
— А.  
  
Джиллиан, даже не задумываясь над словами, продолжает:  
  
— И это было здорово. Ты здорово это делала. То есть — она… Боже, как это гадко.  
  
— Нет, все нормально… — начинает Эрин.  
  
— Ничего нормального в этом нет. Абсолютно. Но это произошло. И мне казалось, что все по-настоящему. Я думала, что это была ты — я поверила, поверила, в то, что ты… я думала… а теперь я просто… — Она замолкает, а потом выпаливает: — Эрин, я все еще помню тебя на вкус.  
  
Эрин вздрагивает.  
  
— Ты права. Я просто…  
  
— Прости, — говорят они одновременно.  
  
При любых других обстоятельствах это было бы смешно.  
  
Эрин говорит:  
  
— То, что она с тобой сделала…  
  
— С тобой она поступила гораздо хуже, — беспомощно пожимает плечами Джиллиан. — У меня-то был выбор.  
  
Эрин делает шаг навстречу.  
  
— Я знаю. Знаю. Это… — Но Джиллиан бросает на нее предостерегающий взгляд, не давая закончить фразу. Эрин отодвигается обратно, покидая личное пространство Джиллиан. — По крайней мере, это была ты. Я так рада, что, раз уж это должен быть кто-нибудь, это была ты. — Эрин смеется, но совсем не весело. — То есть — это ведь мог быть Кевин, или тот ужасный бухгалтер, который живет со мной по соседству. Это могла бы быть Эбби. Я рада, что это была ты, Хольцман.  
  
Джиллиан так хочет сказать «я тоже», но язык ее не слушается. И она чувствует тупую боль внутри, потому что так хорошо помнит, как на губах Эрин звучит имя «Джиллиан».  
  
— Мы справимся, — решительно и твердо говорит Эрин.  
  
— Мы справимся, — откликается Джиллиан — что еще она может сказать?  
  
Эрин утыкается лицом между щекой и плечом Джиллиан и обнимает ее. Джиллиан только и способна, что стоять неподвижно, задержав дыхание. Для нее слишком — даже вдыхать запах Эрин.  
  
Но когда Эрин отходит, ей все-таки приходится сделать вдох — и это чуть не сбивает ее с ног.  
  
***  
  
Эбби проводит с ней много времени — неутомимо работает над возвращением хороших воспоминаний. Слушая ее непрестанную болтовню, Джиллиан начинает улыбаться от уха до уха — и чувствовать, как напряжение понемногу ее отпускает.  
  
А еще они очень заняты. Пэтти продолжает свои исследования, и они вместе работают над тем, чтобы превратить дом пятьдесят пять по Централ-Парк-Уэст в безопасное место: им нужно уничтожить портал, прежде чем оттуда появится что-то чудовищное.  
  
Эрин часто не приходит на работу — никто это не комментирует и не задает вопросов.  
  
И каждый раз, когда Джиллиан по ней скучает, она чувствует, как ее захлестывает ужасной волной стыда, и все ее тело начинает неприятно покалывать. Она старается не думать об этом — не думать об Эрин.  
  
Но ей все еще снятся сны.  
  
***  
  
Она отправляется навестить доктора Горин в ее вермонтской лаборатории — и с головой уходит в проект, который та ей подкидывает. У Джиллиан что-то вроде творческого отпуска, к тому же от Вермонта до Нью-Йорка всего час на самолете, если что-то случится.  
  
Доктор Горин заваливает ее работой, а потом отправляет в постель с новой проблемой, которую нужно обдумать до утра. Это очень похоже на методы Зуул: отвлечь, измотать и повторить. Джиллиан с удовольствием окунается в этот режим, идет на поводу у своей слабости.  
  
Сама работа не связана с призраками — это совершенно новый, нормальный проект. Он оказывает на нее удивительно исцеляющее воздействие, и острота ощущений, которой ей так не хватало последнее время, возвращается. Она снова танцует, позабыв обо всем, кроме музыки и математики.  
  
Доктор Горин всегда знает, что нужно Джиллиан.  
  
***  
  
Пэтти: **прости себя детка**  
Пэтти: **она простила ты же знаешь**  
  
***  
  
Джиллиан заваливается на кухню завтракать и видит Эрин — та сидит за столом с двумя чашками кофе.  
  
— Часто здесь бываешь?  
  
Джиллиан молча таращится и долго пытается взять себя в руки.  
  
— Ну… да. Привет, Эрин.  
  
— Я приехала, чтобы забрать тебя домой.  
  
Улыбка Эрин появляется и во взгляде. Джиллиан чувствует панику — она скапливается во рту горечью.  
  
— Не. У меня все хорошо. Правда, хорошо. Хорошее не бывает, — врет она.  
  
Эрин постукивает по краешку чашки и склоняет голову.  
  
— А давай прогуляемся?  
  
Чертов Вермонт: чтобы выйти на улицу, нужны пальто, шарф, носки и сапоги. А потом они оказываются в парке, и кругом бело от снега, и Эрин идет совсем рядом. Ясный ноябрьский день под кронами деревьев, и будь это любая другая вселенная или любая другая девушка, прогулка получилась бы просто замечательной.  
  
— Я хотела поговорить, — начинает Эрин. — Хотела сказать тебе кое-что. — Джиллиан ничего не хочет слышать, кроме громкого машинного гула в ушах. — Я тут кое-что прикинула, — говорит Эрин, слегка хохотнув, — и вот что у меня получилось: ты думала, что у тебя что-то есть. Что-то чудесное. — Эрин продолжает идти, хрустя по снегу и листьям. — И ты это потеряла. Она забрала меня у тебя.  
  
— Это была не ты.  
  
— Неважно.  
  
— Мне нужно было сразу догадаться.  
  
— Неважно.  
  
Джиллиан обдумывает слова Эрин и все, что может сказать сама.  
  
— Она многое у меня забрала.  
  
Эрин берет ее за руку и крепко сжимает.  
  
Это заставляет Джиллиан резко затормозить — но одновременно развязывает ей язык.  
  
— Меня же никто не одурманивал, и мне это было важно. Я хотела тебя. — Джиллиан опускает взгляд на их сплетенные пальцы. — Хотела этого.  
  
На губах Эрин медленно появляется улыбка.  
  
— Так я была права.  
  
Джиллиан смотрит прямо перед собой.  
  
— Она дала мне то, что я хотела, а потом забрала — самым ужасным способом.  
  
— О, Хольц.  
  
Джиллиан берет себя в руки и выпрямляется.  
  
— Не надо… Со мной все будет в порядке. Вообще зашибись. Вот увидишь. — Она пытается улыбнуться — привычной шальной улыбкой. Поправляет очки и встряхивает кудряшками. Просто зашибенно.  
  
Улыбка сползает с лица Эрин.  
  
— Я…  
  
— Честное слово, у меня все…  
  
Эрин быстро — слишком быстро — говорит:  
  
— А как ты отнесешься к тому, что я тебя сейчас поцелую? На этот раз по-настоящему?  
  
По позвоночнику словно пробегает холодная струя, в самом темном уголке души шевелится желание, но Джиллиан выпаливает:  
  
— Нет.  
  
Эрин нерешительно замирает на границе ее личного пространства.  
  
— Но я хочу.  
  
Если бы на месте Эрин была любая другая девушка, Джиллиан решила бы…  
  
Если бы на месте Эрин была любая другая девушка, это была бы элементарная математика.  
  
Она думает о том, что Зуул сказала правду: желание и правда черной рекой течет по ее венам, достает до самых отдаленных уголков сердца, покалывает кожу. Она хочет — ох, как она хочет.  
  
Словно навстречу ей несется машина — и Джиллиан говорит:  
  
— Ну, если хочешь, то… — и кивает, медленно, и готовится к столкновению.  
  
Эрин тянется к ней — и так мягко касается, так невинно и нежно прижимается губами. Нежный поцелуй — из тех, что дарят такие, как Эрин. Он такой робкий и мягкий, и Джиллиан его принимает. Это безумие — ведь она знает, на что способны эти губы, и все же она принимает его. И даже отвечает.  
  
Эрин издает совсем тихий звук, и у Джиллиан подгибаются колени. Она думает, что все это плохо закончится, но идет напролом — и целует Эрин лихорадочно, как уже делала раньше, как научилась. Мышечная память мешается с этим странным настоящим, и она хочет, чтобы в ее голове все смолкло — хочет, чтобы принятое решение оказалось правильным.  
  
Но.  
  
Но Эрин делает вдох и произносит что-то, похожее на «нет», и Джиллиан тут же ее отталкивает, еще до того как мозг успевает обработать происходящее. Они смотрят друг на друга, и взгляд Эрин кажется Джиллиан совершенно нечитаемым.  
  
— Не… не так, — в конце концов говорит Эрин, и, возможно, это самые убийственные слова, что она когда-либо произносила. Джиллиан замирает и не может шевельнуться. — Поцелуй меня, — твердо продолжает Эрин, — вот так.  
  
И Эрин целует ее — с решительной настойчивостью, словно она на задании. В этом поцелуе нет ничего обманчивого, ничего медленного и ленивого с намеком на обещание будущей страсти. Она целуется методично и душевно, обстоятельно и сладко. Джиллиан словно погружается в теплую ванну — такой приятный контраст после холодного воздуха.  
  
Она чувствует, как падает все глубже, и держится за Эрин, словно боится, что та ускользнет.  
  
Такого раньше не было, думает она. И целует Эрин в ответ, с закрытыми глазами и открытым сердцем.  
  
***  
  
Доктор Горин выливает их холодный кофе, когда они возвращаются с прогулки, розовощекие и сияющие.  
  
— Доктор Гилберт, — говорит она с ноткой удовлетворения. — Всегда рада вас видеть.  
  
***  
  
Эбби: **Эрин говорит, все в порядке**  
Эбби: **все в порядке?**  
  
Джиллиан несколько секунд вертит телефон в руках, потом набирает: **да**.  
  
Эбби: **тогда возвращайтесь**  
Эбби: **возвращайтесь вдвоем**  
  
И боль в ее груди медленно, медленно, медленно отступает.  
  
***  
  
По просьбе Эрин они берут такси до ее квартиры в Ньюарке, а не до пожарной части. В течение секс-марафона несколько недель назад они ни разу здесь не были. Джиллиан задумывается, заходила ли Зуул сюда хоть раз — она вообще часто гадает, что Зуул могла делать, пока Джиллиан спала.  
  
Дверь закрывается и запирается, чемоданы ставятся на пол, и Эрин, прислонившись к стене, пристально смотрит на Джиллиан. Она стесняется, и от этого перехватывает дыхание, и Джиллиан, не зная, что делать, держит руки при себе. Ее охватывает предательское желание бежать куда подальше, но Эрин попросила ее быть здесь — поэтому она не трогается с места.  
  
— Иди сюда, — в конце концов говорит Эрин, и Джиллиан делает шаг навстречу — так, как двигалась бы к испуганному животному. Еще несколько шагов — и вот она уже достаточно близко, чтобы можно было поцеловаться. Эрин, похоже, отпускает напряжение, и она вжимается ладонями в стену.  
  
— Я хочу этого, — говорит Эрин. Добровольное согласие, но Джиллиан все равно чувствует себя грязной. Это будет не первый раз для нее — но первый раз для Эрин: первый, который она запомнит.  
  
Значит, мне нужно как следует постараться, думает Джиллиан.  
  
Поцелуи Эрин так невинны и очаровательно безыскусны, и Джиллиан никогда к этому не привыкнет. Она только надеется на то, что, если будет достаточно долго целовать эту Эрин, воспоминания потускнеют и сотрутся. Маловероятная, но утешающая перспектива.  
  
Эрин обхватывает ее лицо ладонями, затем ведет рукой по волосам. Джиллиан помнит, как эта же самая рука дергала их — и не один раз — и оказывается близка к панике. Она бежит от этих воспоминаний, и целует Эрин более самозабвенно, крепко и еще крепче сжимая за талию.  
  
Эрин подталкивает Джиллиан к дивану, но затем меняет направление в сторону спальни. В ее намерениях невозможно ошибиться, особенно после того, как она начинает возиться с ремнем Джиллиан.  
  
— В общем, — говорит она, и щеки ее очаровательно алеют, — я раньше этого никогда не делала — с женщиной. Так что тебе придется меня научить.  
  
В голове Джиллиан вспыхивает череда поз, касаний и движений, согнутых коленей, настойчивого языка, и ей приходится прикусить губу. Подумать только — ведь она еще и научилась парочке новых приемов у Эрин несколько недель назад.  
  
Но сейчас ей нужно сказать что-то в ответ, и она произносит:  
  
— Спасибо, что предупредила. Мы всегда можем прибегнуть к помощи ласт и надувного крокодила.  
  
Эрин со смехом стягивает с себя рубашку и начинает расстегивать юбку, а Джиллиан просто стоит, с наполовину спущенными штанами — спасибо Эрин, расстегнувшей ремень, и силе гравитации. В конце концов она все-таки подходит к Эрин, помочь ей с пуговицами на юбке, и прикасается губами к нежной коже на груди. Эрин тихо выдыхает и кладет руку на шею Джиллиан.  
  
Джиллиан уже удерживала эта рука — и сейчас она принимает прикосновение. С закрытыми глазами она оставляет небольшую отметину чуть выше соска.  
  
Есть что-то умиротворяющее в том, чтобы целовать нежную кожу и слушать звуки, которые издает Эрин. Пока это только прелюдия — лифчик Эрин плотно обхватывает грудь — но Джиллиан делает все, что может, губами, языком и зубами.  
  
— Мне нравится, — говорит Эрин. — Ощущения совсем… другие.  
  
— Ты другая, — вырывается у Джиллиан, и она тут же жалеет об этом.  
  
Эрин опускает руки.  
  
— Я знаю. Это плохо?  
  
«Да!» так и норовит сорваться с губ, но вместо этого Джиллиан качает головой.  
  
— Я хочу этого, — говорит она, потому что это тоже правда.  
  
— Тогда войди в меня, — тихо и внезапно шепчет Эрин, и Джиллиан теряет голову.  
  
Они срывают друг с друга одежду, пока кожа не касается кожи, и быстрые поцелуи чередуются с затяжными. Не прячется ли в этих поцелуях отпущение грехов, думает Джиллиан, не передается ли прощение с теплыми объятьями?  
  
Но вот в чем проблема: на вкус Эрин такая же, и когнитивный диссонанс никуда не девается.  
  
Она не может отключить картинки в своей голове: память о том, как ее трахали до изнеможения, а потом еще и еще.  
  
Но на этот раз все по-другому — все может быть по-другому. Те же руки и пальцы, тот же рот и жар между ног. Но при этом категорически по-другому.  
  
Джиллиан делает глубокий вдох и набирается храбрости.  
  
Она нерешительно касается Эрин и вскоре уже легко поглаживает бедра, которые начинают дрожать. Рот Джиллиан смыкается на соске и посасывает, а пальцы находят набухший клитор. И это совсем, до изумления по-другому, потому что звуки, которые издает Эрин — тем же голосом, горлом и легкими — настолько не похожи на те, что издавала Зуул. Эрин запрокидывает голову, вся словно вибрирует — и сердце Джиллиан сжимается. Эрин шепчет слова — вроде «еще», «сильнее», «да», глаза ее крепко зажмурены. Это так завораживает: красивая женщина, дрожащая от ее прикосновений.  
  
Но что гораздо важнее: это Эрин.  
  
Когда она кончает, ее глаза открыты, слова неразборчивы, а тело все пылает. Джиллиан крепче прижимает пальцы и, продолжая ритмичную ласку, чувствует, как в ее кожу впиваются ногти — и Эрин произносит, возможно, впервые в жизни по-настоящему:  
  
— Джиллиан.  
  
Это немного сбивает, и пальцы замирают, пока она не приходит в себя.  
  
Она сползает вниз и прижимается ртом между ног Эрин – там, где так влажно и мягко. Джиллиан все делает добросовестно. И к тому же она скучала — по этому особенно. Вот что интересно и неожиданно: Зуул всегда кончала практически сразу, когда ее касался язык Джиллиан, но Эрин требуется время.  
  
Джиллиан никуда не торопится и наслаждается процессом. Ей нравится, как пальцы Эрин нежно зарываются в ее волосы; нравятся вздохи, которые та издает. В конце концов она достигает оргазма, и Джиллиан несколько долгих мгновений чувствует языком ритмичное сжатие мышц. Она довольно улыбается.  
  
Но:  
  
— Меня никогда в жизни так не трахали, — стонет Эрин, выныривая из посторгазменного ступора. Джиллиан рада, что Эрин не может увидеть выражения ее лица.  
  
— Я бы хотела попробовать… — начинает Эрин. — Я бы хотела попробовать.  
  
Внутренний голос говорит «нет», и кожа покрывается мурашками от того, что Эрин будет ее касаться, но Джиллиан отодвигает эти мысли в сторону. Запирает их. И хватается за другие: Эрин так крепко обвилась вокруг сердца Джиллиан, что оставила на нем свою метку. И это важно. Дыхание ее постепенно выравнивается,  
  
Они лежат рядом, и Джиллиан берет руку Эрин и ведет туда, где влажно и тепло, где она готова ее принять.  
  
— Это просто, — говорит она, побуждая Эрин легко кружить пальцем по клитору. — Я просто устроена.  
  
Эрин решительна и сосредоточена, в глазах виден стальной блеск, а пальцы движутся размеренно и ритмично. Она, практически не моргая, смотрит на Джиллиан, и щеки ее пылают. В этот момент они так близки, что Джиллиан чувствует, как впервые расслабляется — и забывает о следах когтей, глубоко впившихся в сердце. Это просто Эрин — именно Эрин смотрит на нее именно так, как может только она: спокойно, уверенно и искренне.  
  
На нее снисходит покой, и все голоса в голове утихают. Ей так хорошо.  
  
И когда ее наконец настигает оргазм, резкий и острый, она удивленно выдыхает — наверное, слишком, до неловкости, громко, — и не может оторвать взгляд от Эрин. Она смотрит — и чувствует, как глаза щиплет от соленой влаги.  
  
А потом она обнимает Эрин, зарывается лицом в ее волосы и делает глубокий вдох. Знакомый запах заполняет ноздри, и в глубине сознания собираются темные тучи, но она держится за снизошедший на нее покой, который исцеляет ее и восстанавливает.  
  
— Еще раз? — с легкой неуверенностью спрашивает Эрин, и Джиллиан, немного подумав, шепчет:  
  
— О да.  
  
***  
  
— Я снова начинаю работать над прототипом, — заявляет Джиллиан. — Все дело было в заднем реакторе. Кто бы мог подумать?  
  
— Ты так тут все подорвешь, Хольц.  
  
— Да запросто.  
  
— Ну, — говорит Пэтти, поднимая бокал, — рада, что вы вернулись.  
  
Джиллиан в ответ салютует бокалом, потому что так принято.  
  
И она улыбается, потому что счастлива, и это странное и удивительное чувство. К тому же она держит Эрин за руку, и та нежно водит большим пальцем по ее ладони. Джиллиан поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на профиль Эрин в тусклом свете бара, и чувствует покой. Все так, как должно быть — и должно было быть с самого начала.  
  
— Люблю тебя, — думает она, но вслух не говорит, хотя это правда и к тому же приятно.  
  
_  
*Аллюзия на стихотворение Т.С. Эллиота «Полые люди» («Именно так и кончится мир – не взрывом, но всхлипом»)._


End file.
